Avernus
by Wild Tears
Summary: The Potter’s have triplets. Two children are abandoned, but get the chance to live normally, well as normally as one can with sneaky vampires, pesky elves, and paranoid werewolves, not mentioning those conniving wizards!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing (except for my loveable dog)!

**CHAPTER 1: Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori**

* * *

October 20th 1979

**ONE YEAR TO LIVE!**

Last night, after that useless meeting with our lovely Minister and his female (well, we _think_ she is, despite evidence to the contrary) deputy, You-Know-Who attacked the Ministry. Yes, you heard it right. The Ministry was attacked!

Was it a nefarious plot to gain control over us, so we will follow him around like sheep ready to be slaughtered? Or, was it a ruse to show us that we should be very afraid? If it was, You-Know-Who certainly succeeded. After engaging the Auror's in a fierce battle, You-Know-Who attacked the Minister's private office, leaving devastating destruction and a note:

_Dear Wizarding World,_

_You have 1 year to decide your fate._

_Choose wisely,_

_Love_

_Lord Voldemort._

Is it a ploy to win us over by showing us kindness and mercy? Will we really have one year free from terror? Or will we all be executed tonight in our sleep? Whatever the case, we can only find out by waiting to see the outcomes. Good Luck, and to those I know if I never see you again I love you!

* * *

June 20th 1980

**ARE WE SAFE?**

**Auror's to Start Regular Patrols**

As of now, certified Auror's are starting regular patrols of the various accesses and entrances to our world and shopping areas, including but not limited to: the Ministry, Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron, as well as Harper Lane, Deco Street, Sycamore Crescent, Witches Way and the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Apparently, this is to stop suspicious activities before they have a chance to begin. All on duty Auror's have permission from Minister Fudge to arrest anyone of suspicious character. They have also been granted permission to use any means necessary to subdue, so be careful.

Now I understand they are here to protect us, but who chooses what a suspicious character is? Auror's? Am I suspicious if I don't show them what I bought? What happens if it's embarrassing, like a certain Lockhart book (ed. #32)? Am I supposed to feel safe when my privacy is being invaded? According to Auror James Potter, it doesn't matter, and it's for the greater good. Humph, I would have liked to seen his face after he got his bags searched upon buying an unmentionable object from Moans and Groans, the adult store on the corner of Knocturn and Harper. Would Potter still have that self-righteous attitude, I ask you?

* * *

August 2nd 1980

**POTTER'S HAVE TRIPLETS; LONGBOTTOM'S HAVE TWINS**

On July 31st both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom gave birth in St. Mungo's Hospital. Lily Potter, wife to Auror James Potter, gave birth to 2 handsome boys and a lovely baby girl. The Potter heir, James Robert Potter Jr., was born around 11:30 on the 30th. Harry Michael Potter was next at around midnight, with Heather Lauren Potter born a few seconds later, both a full 30 minutes after James Jr.

Meanwhile, next door, friend to the Potter's, Alice Longbottom, wife of Auror Frank Longbottom, gave birth to two identical boys. Neville John Longbottom, the heir, was born shortly after 2am, with his brother Peter Albert Longbottom born not long afterwards.

As of yet, none of the newborns have been tested for any magical abilities. The main Potter line have always displayed questionable habits and are renowned for have eccentric personalities, like the heir marrying a muggle-born, however it is surprising that the Longbottom's (historically noted as a neutral family, until now that is) are also avoided the tradition. The practice was first developed after Francine Rosen (Rosen line has since disappeared) gave birth to twins. The heir was extensively taught and trained only for Francine and her husband to find out his twin was more powerful and adept and other things. The Rosen test is a harmless spell that determines and lists the level of magical ability, if any, in a newborn child. The test is not, however, exactly accurate and should only be used as a guide.

It is unknown whether or not both families are going to conduct the Rosen and when asked both the Potter's and the Longbottom's answered with no comment. Consequently, we are left wondering if Lily Potter gave a miraculous birth to magical triplets, the first in over 500 years, or if she gave birth to squibs, a tragedy for the family's community of Godric's Hollow. The same applies to the Longbottom's, are the twins going to be able to go to Hogwarts, or will they be cast out of society like Michael Rosen?

* * *

November 1st, 1981

**JAMES ROBERT POTTER JR.: BOY-WHO-LIVED**

You-Know-Who has been VANQUISHED! DESTROYED! GONE! In a press conference today Albus Dumbledore, leader of the now disbanded Order of the Phoenix and Headmaster of Hogwarts, has acknowledged that You-Know Who has been destroyed by James Potter Jr, also known as Jamie, the only triplet believed to have magical abilities. It is uncertain whether or not Harry and Heather are actually squibs, though it is more than likely possible. Last night You-Know-Who attacked the Potter's at home in Godric's Hollow. You-Know-Who cast the killing curse at Jamie, who in a powerful explosion of magical prowess rebounded the curse, destroying You-Know-Who. We are saved! THE WAR IS OVER! Jamie Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, only receiving a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, proof of his miraculous encounter.

According to Dumbledore, the Potter's, and Remus Lupin, a known werewolf, praise should also be given to Peter Pettigrew, a spy for the order who died bravely under You-Know-Who's hand, as he gave the Potter's warning before the attack. It was enough time for the Order of the Phoenix to show up and fetch needed aid for the family, all of whom suffered only minor injuries. More details will be announced at a ceremony to be held on November 6th in honor of Jamie Potter, our savior, along with a reception afterwards. Everyone is welcome and encouraged to attend. Praise be to the Boy-Who-Lived. Remus Lupin also wishes to thank the other spies for all their help and hard work.

For more info on You-Know-Who's reign of terror, turn to page 5, for the Potter's pages 3, 7, 8.

* * *

June 5th 1986

**MISSING POTTER SIBLINGS**

In a surprising twist of fate the Boy-Who-Lived siblings, Harry and Heather Potter have disappeared. The twins, as they were called because of their identical looks not shared by Jamie) did not show up for supper on the 4th of June. Auror's went promptly sent for by the father, James Potter (who has been restricted because of his personal involvement to the case), to look for the two children

If anyone has seen Heather or Harry Potter, please let the Auror Department know. Both Heather and Harry have curly black hair and grey/hazel eyes, although Heather's eyes are darker. Both are thin and shorter than the average. According to the twin's house-elf (one of the elf's also shared by Jamie, who personally has another five), they were last seen wearing red and black patched t-shirts, along with ripped jeans. Heather also had an old frayed green ribbon in her hair. Again, if anyone has seen either one please call the Auror Department.

* * *

June 15th, 1986

**INCRIMINATING NEW EVIDENCE**

As the search for the Potter twins continues, new evidence is being found that not all was as it seemed, and the two children's home life certainly wasn't all peaches and cream. An inquiry is now being made into the parenting of James and Lily Potter, after someone (who wishes to remain anonymous), overheard a comment of malicious intent from James Potter, regarding the two missing twins. James Potter was overheard saying to his wife, something along the lines of:

"_I hope those ungrateful brats never come back... food once a day... we punished them only when they didn't listen or obey... fucking little assholes...gave everything they ever needed... might get arrested for it...they come back and I will make sure that both will never... walk, talk or breathe again...little annoying whorish freaks...of course we never wanted them……who wants two needy fucking retarded squibs……how dare they steal the spotlight from Jamie...should have gotten rid of them in the first place……nothing but trouble.."._

Some, like family friend Remus Lupin, stated that they the twins were preventing Jamie from developing as he should. Lupin also commented on the supposed abuse that has recently come to light, saying that James and Lily punished the twins to set up distinct boundaries between good and evil, dark and light. He finally stated that if it stopped the twins from becoming dark then all for the better, James and Lily just saved our world from another dark era. We at the Prophet, can not help but wonder what this awful treatment actually taught the twins about dark and light actions, as it was their _own_ parents, the ones who are supposed to love and accept no matter what, who gave the punishments. Some even documents, by the Special Analysis Division (SAD Squad), as being the _Crucio_ curse and _Deseidre_, the temporary blindness curse. Personally, I find that absolutely cruel. The Potter's should be thrown in Azkaban (other people have been for less) and if you don't agree with me then you should be in a cell right next to them for condoning such horrible behavior to their OWN children, for Merlin's sake.

_Heather and Harry, sweeties, if you are reading this and haven't found a new place to stay (I don't blame you for running away, I would have as well), I will personally adopt you and I'm sure others would too. If you ever need anything at all, at anytime, my door will be open, and you will never see those nasty Potter's again._

Surprisingly, others like Lord Malfoy who incidentally has been cleared of all charges, express concern that the abuse and neglect has been long-term. Malfoy scoffed at the thought of Heather and Harry Potter going dark, stating that they were only five, with absolutely no concept of light and dark.

When interviewed a surprising amount of people questioned the parenting of the Potter's, none more so than, Lady Elisabeth (Montgomery) Potter, the Matriarch of the Potter family. Lady Potter, who survived Lord Henry Potter's death in 1968 and notably absent from the socialite scene, received word from an unnamed source about the happenings of her estranged son only a few short days ago. She has returned from her American home to be present for the proceedings before leaving to go back to America. Although, Lady Potter, stated that she and her son do not get along (the understatement of the year: to see coverage about family history see page 10), the twins and her got along together splendidly, that is whenever her daughter-in-law decided to "get them off her hands." Lady Potter said "they were the most adorable children I have ever met. Both Harry and Heather got along with the other relatives; unlike that disgrace I call a son. I loved having them visit."

Mrs. Potter has publicly expressed her disgust at the actions of her son and daughter-in-law, and has already made plans to disinherit them, as well as any children presently and in the future, from the Potter Line. She has also made plans to gain custody of the twins, never one to give up hope, Lady Potter is certain they will return and she wants the twins to have nothing to do with their so-called parents.

The disinheritance was announced yesterday, at a conference held outside Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley, at which Lady Potter explained her reasoning. "I do not want to disown them from the line. I care little about them keeping the Potter name, as we the rest of the family, do not consider us related in any way. However, as of now they have no claim to any family vaults, properties or investments unless made by James Potter himself since turning 21. Any made in James's name by my husband or other relatives have since been re-claimed by me. He made his poor children, my grandchildren, survive on their own, it is time for me to return the favor. If he doesn't succeed, there is no one else he can place the blame on; it will be his own fault entirely."

Upon hearing a complaint against the treatment of our savior, Mme. Potter stated that she cared little about Britain's Wizarding society, "You are so far behind the times, I'm positively surprised you're not cavemen, and to rely on a child to save you is despicable. You're all adults its time to grow up and act like one. As of now, the Potter family is withdrawing from Britain. My husband was proud to call this land his home, but it would break his heart to see it as it is now." Surprisingly, the pure-blood families in attendance, including the Malfoy's, Nott's, Langston's, Chang's and the Boot family amongst others, gave the most applause for Lady Potters actions. If there are any further questions or concerns for Lady Potter, she can be reached through her manager Milhrook.

As stated, many people agree with the actions of Lady Potter and insist that James and Lily Potter be sentence to Azkaban. However, close friend to the Potter's, Sirius Black, from the notable Black family, has been out of the country due to personal reasons. We at the Prophet wonder what his actions will be once he returns and hears of these proceedings. Who will he side with and will it make a difference? A closed hearing will be held on the 8th at the ministry, to decide if the Potter's will be charged.

Once again, if anyone has seen Heather or Harry Potter, please let the Auror Department know. Both Heather and Harry have curly black hair and grey/hazel eyes, although Heather's eyes are darker. Both are thin and shorter than the average. Again, if anyone has seen either child, please let the Auror Department know.

* * *

June 25th, 1986

**NOT GUILTY!!**

It has been announced that the disinherited Potter's: James and Lily, are NOT GUILTY! This totally bogus verdict comes after a 10 day long trial, at the end of which the court (read: pre-selected idiots and Potter/Dumbledore supporters) voted for the outcome of the Potter's crimes- abuse, neglect, abandonment and use of an unforgivable. The court as mentioned before was carefully selected and full of Dumbledore supporters and the Potter's received the verdict from Dumbledore himself, not the Minister.

After the trial was over and the verdict declared, there was an immediate uproar from the mixed crowd gathered outside the courtroom. The Potter's amazingly, got off Scot-free with not even a scratch on their record. One muggle-born commented that even community service would

have been ok, anything is better then getting off with nothing. They then explained to the crowd that community service is when the person being charged, does various tasks to improve the community, for example: picking up garbage, painting fences, shelters, etc.

However, Albus Dumbledore stated to the press after the announcement, that the Potter's should not have been accused in the first place as they had done nothing wrong. He claimed that, Jamie is our savior and needs a little extra attention, and there was nothing wrong with the fact that Lily and James attended to his needs before anyone else. "After all we should be grateful to Jamie, as he saved us all from Voldemort's grasp. Be gad that the twins didn't make him turn to the dark side with their hatred." It was noticed, that Dumbledore, our esteemed Headmaster, did nothing to deny the accusations and crimes against the Potter family. As the trial scandal dies down, I as we all are am left to wonder about the actual happenings of the trial. Was there a trial or was it just a big tea party for Dumbledore supporters? None of us will know, as the only people permitted inside the courtroom were the members and the Minister.

Dumbledore, notice that it was not the Potter's themselves, commented that the family was deeply regretful of their actions and they hope that the twins will back to their rightful home. Obviously, they –Dumbledore included- forgot that Lady Potter successfully gained custody, just so that wouldn't happen, and the two children's rightful place is in her good hands. The Potter's were (wisely) unavailable for comments.

* * *

August 1st, 1986

**TWINS DECLARED DEAD**

Despite the almost 2 month search for Heather and Harry Potter, there is still no sign of either child, who have both been missing since the 4th of June. Minister Cornelius Fudge, under pressure from Albus Dumbledore and the Potter's, declared the twins, who are in actuality triplets with Jamie Potter, deceased citizens of Britain. Unsurprisingly, to the few who dislike the family since the false trial, the Potter's immediately left the Ministry to head to Gringott's Bank to lay claim to any inheritance they might have gained from the now deceased twins. They were then seen leaving the building in a rage, several hours later. One witness said that James Potter looked like he was about to blow a gasket. We are not entirely sure what a gasket is, but we get the picture that he was extremely upset.

Perhaps it was because the twins are a part of the main family line, and any inheritance diverts back to Lady Elisabeth Potter, while James, Lily and Jamie Potter have all been disinherited; although, I would have liked to have seen them disowned. It can be rather confusing with them still having the Potter name but not being an actual part f the family. Perhaps they left in a rage because this was the first time they looked at their finances and discovered the financial aspects of being disinherited. According to one shop owner in Diagon Alley, the family hasn't cut back on their extravagant spending, which leads us to questioning just how far in debt are they and who exactly are they leeching off of? We all know that money doesn't grow on trees, so how are they able to keep spending money as if they were rich. Granted, it might take a while to sink into their brains that they do not have the Potter vaults at their every beck and call, but it is still no excuse for that kind of spending. This was one of the reasons leading to Lady Potter's and her son's estrangement several years ago. Lady Potter is a notable figure in charity circles, giving numerous donations every year, despite the fact that she does not reside in England anymore, and to this we thank her greatly.

More story coverage on page 8;

For a list of Lady Elisabeth Potter's donations and favorite charities, see page 5.

* * *

A/N: Well dudes and dudettes, I finally got it to work again after what ... 2 months. Stupid computers! Anyway the story is back and arollin' and even with all this time I only have the next few chapters thought out. Ta-Ta for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything at all, 'cept my lovely imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Maior Risus, Acrior Ensis** (or The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife.)

_For centuries, Historians have been trying to discover how our many different species evolved. However, none have had great success. This is in part mainly due to the secretive nature of the various species, and the sheer amount of time needed to accumulate and sort through the gathered information. In spite of this, there has been major documentation published describing the many attributes and features of each race, written both by someone of that race as well as others. Each author brings a new perspective and it is very interesting to compare the results._

_For now, we'll settle on a basic view of the important races and recommend more advanced reading at the end. Among those we discuss are: Demons, Elves, Fae, Centaurs, Werewolves, Goblins, Angels, Vampires, Wizards, Giants, Gypsies and the Elementals (for a more complete list visit the index)._

_Demons have been around for ages and consider themselves superior to the rest of us lowly beings. There are many different subcategories such as Dog demons, Panther demons, Snake demons etc. They are also……_

-Book excerpt from The Worlds Perspectives, by Lwr. Nomad Inc. (East/West Division)

* * *

Bright morning light filtered in through large windows highlighting the rows and rows of books, falling upon the pink and green paisley chairs clustered around an antique teak table. Alec DeTantaras rose slightly from his chair and subsequent book as his husband walked in, along with an older, yet still regal, lady with greying black hair. "Lady -"

"Now, Now." The lady held up a boney and wrinkled hand, while making one of those funny noises that come from the back of your throat when you scoff at something. "Please. How many times do I have to tell you that it's Elisabeth, Beth or hell, you can call me Mother if you want. Lord knows you" Sharp blue eyes glanced at Alec then at the man escorting her- Daryn, "_both _need one."

Alec answered just as Daryn caught on to what was being said. "Once more, as usual."

"Hey, I resent that. I do NOT need a keeper. I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much."

Both Beth and Alec exchanged looks of disbelief. "Really?" Alec asked, a dark eyebrow rising condescendingly. "What about that time in New York, when you got lost and ended up starting a full out gang war? Or that time in Budapest when you had no idea where we were? Or that time when you almost got the shit kicked out of you because you wanted to take a picture of a certain street in Amsterdam? Or-"

"Alright, alright, alright already. I get the picture." Daryn said sourly, "but it still doesn't mean I need a permanent keeper, just ….. Occasionally. Yes. That's right." His head nodded sharply emphasizing his point.

"Shush. Shush. There, there. No reason to get upset child." Beth made an appeasing motion with her hand, her words soothing like she was speaking to a two year old, which Alec supposed was the case sometimes. His husband didn't have the best of manners, an area in which he himself was sorely lacking, but would never admit to. "Let's move on to a different topic, I'm sure you are quite capable of handling yourself, just like my grandkids. Speaking of which, where are Zylle and Adrien?"

"They were out in the stables, but well-" Alec shrugged, "you get the picture, they could be anywhere. Both of them have full run of the grounds and believe me, they take full advantage of it."

Beth frowned concerned and glanced at Daryn questionably, conveying her worry about their safety. "Don't worry, Beth, they're perfectly safe. No one can get on our property except for those we want. Plus we have excellent guards." He purred delightedly with a devious smirk on his face.

Alec shook his head. "Sadistic bastard."

"Oy. I am not."

Seeing the argument start up, Beth decided to go find her wayward grandchildren before it got ugly or worse…..passionate. She shivered just thinking about it, once was enough and even then it gave her dreams for months afterwards. Not something any eighty year old wants to admit to.

"Are too."

"Am not!!"

"I'll show you want I'll do with those pouting lips of yours."

_Yep, I am glad I left when I did. No need for me to witness them two going at it this early in the morning, not without something alcoholic anyway_. Beth decided hearing the tail end of the conversation through the open door. Really, listening to those two sons of hers, one would have no idea they were adults. They would also have no clue about which 'adult' was the dominant, the roles switched so damn frequently it wasn't even funny. Sp much for being a typical and predictable species, Beth huffed blowing a stand of hair out of her eyes. If she ever found where the author of that waste of paper, Lock-Beard or whatever his name was, there would be trouble.

Despite all the aggravations that Alec and Daryn caused (both directly _and_ inadvertently), she was glad they were a part of her family. It didn't matter to her if Alec and Daryn weren't hers by blood (God knows she likely wouldn't be alive now- they were OLD!) or adopted, both shit stirrers were a part of her diverse family- along with her…..strange grandchildren.

Thinking of whom, Beth decided to start searching in the kitchen. Both seven year olds had bottomless pits instead of stomachs. Heading down the stairs to the lower level and rounding the corner she caught sight of the very person she knew would know where the twins were. "Adele."

The figure stopped, turning around so Beth could see the motherly features of the housekeeper and cook. "Lady Beth. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

A polite and quiet laugh resounded around the hallway. "Of course you didn't dearie. I was behind you, and as much as Zy and Rien believe you have eyes in the back of your head, I don't think you've quite managed that yet have you? Besides you're obviously busy." Beth said, gesturing towards Adele hands both of which were holding trays laden with croissants, pastries and fruit among napkins and glasses.

"Was there anything I can help you with, Lady Beth?" Adele Cossente asked, mentally going over her checklist for the morning wondering if she had forgotten something.

Beth smiled at Adele. "Actually, there was. Just a quick question before you finish up. Have you seen those grandchildren of my mine lately?"

"Oh yes I have Lady." Adele nodded, moving one arm and subsequent tray in the direction Beth had come from. "They were in my kitchen bugging me, not even ten minutes ago. I sent them out into the courtyard, until I finished setting and serving breakfast."

"Thank you. I believe I'll go find them." Beth inclined her head graciously before sweeping back past the grand staircase she had come down, towards the end of the hallway and the French doors leading outside.

"Oh, Lady Beth. I almost forgot. Breakfast will be in ten minutes on the patio." Adele called out, her voice echoing around the hall. The only reply she received was a delicate wave.

Shaking her head, Adele carried on to find Susie, her help as well as the maid, to kick her but into gear and help clean up the dining room for the dinner tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth had found her grandchildren sitting on the enclosed low brick wall, their heads together and backs to her, obviously plotting something.

Walking closer, her curiosity rose as both twins didn't hear her and it wasn't like she was trying to be quiet. Older women aren't exactly made for sneak attacks. Finally she got as close as she dared, she raised her voice, "WHAT do you think you are doing?" A un-lady like snort escaped as she tried to hold her amusement in.

The twins had been so startled when Beth first spoke up; they had both fallen backward landing in the strip of grass at her feet.

A pain groan issued from Adrien as he rolled over onto his knees. "Ow. That hurt!"

Zylle hummed in agreement, looking perfectly content from her position staring at the sky and completely ignoring the person that orchestrated said position. "Ohhh. Look Adrien, a bunny."

Speckled amethyst eyes turned to look at Zylle incredulously. "You are so weird."

Zylle just smiled sweetly still gazing at the fluffy white clouds. "And you're my brother, way to state the obvious." The tone completely belied the sweet innocence of her expression.

Beth couldn't hold it any longer, chuckles just started spewing out and she couldn't stop. Her twins really were something else, just like their parents, yet so different even from each other. Startled once again, Adrien's head shot up, speckled amethyst wide with surprise. In contrast, black ringed amethyst eyes rolled upwards, as their owner calmly greeted Beth. "Hello Nana."

"Nana!" Adrien jumped into the semi-calm woman's arms. Leaning back, his face echoing his excitement and happiness, he started firing questions off full blast. "When did you get here? How long are you staying? Did you bring any presents? Why did you-"

"Rien." Beth calmly stated, an amused eyebrow arched. "Calm down. You tell me what you two rascals were plotting, and don't give me that look. I know you are up to something, I'm not blind. You tell me and I'll answer your questions."

Adrien now sported the infamous (yet popular) goldfish look. "Bu….but- tha-"

Zylle finished her brother's sentence, seeing as he was stuttering so hard it seemed he had pneumonia. "Blackmail, Nana? Bit sneaky isn't it?" She sent an annoyed thought –one of their many talents, telepathy that only worked between the two of them- to Adrien. '_Shut up and follow my lead!_' "Besides we weren't plotting anything _were_ we, Rien?"

Adrien shook his head in agreement not missing the threat hidden in the question. Appeased, Zylle continued ignoring Beth's obvious scepticism. "Rien and I were just discussing when breakfast was going to be. We're hungry. But now that you're here you can tell us all about your wonderful trip." While she was talking, the eight year old had stood up and hooked her arm through her Nana's guiding her away from the wall.

Catching on, Adrien quickly copied the action on Beth's other side. "Yes. I'm sure you visited lots of places?"

Beth nodded slowly. "I did."

"And I'm sure you met lots of new people?" Beth was confused at her granddaughter's questions; she normally wasn't this sly and subtle. Still trying to find out what angle Zy and her brother were after, she nodded again.

"Just like you found lots of new souvenirs?" Adrien hinted as bluntly as ever. Understanding flashed through blue eyes before then went blank again. _Aha_, Beth thought, _that's what they wanted_. _Sly little devils_. Deciding to play the confused card, Beth looked back and forth between the two grinning identical-except-for-gender twins.

"I did but I don't understand what you're asking. You normally aren't interested in all my old boring friends." Her eyes twinkled as both twins gave small sighs. Zylle leaned forward and looked around Beth to Adrien catching his eye. Both children nodded at the conveyed message between the sets of amethyst eyes.

1 – 2 – 3

"Sooo, Nanna. Any presents?"

* * *

A/N : Haha. Hehe. Haha. Finally! Not much compared to the first chapter but it's just a filler. Also there is a Chapter 2.5 that I am not going to post as it is an interlude b/w the lovely parents, Alec and Daryn, and quite racy. I have to clean it up first. Should be soon, as I am getting back into the swing of things, both work _and_ writing. Toodles.


End file.
